Technical analysis of the data transmitted during a frequency-hopping communication requires the implementation of de-hopping processing which enables the chaining of the data transmitted in each step.
In general, the principle of the device and the method which enable de-hopping is as follows:                A plurality of elementary 40 MHz “slave” channels are associated in parallel with a 40 MHz “master” channel,        Tracking algorithms associated with signal processing algorithms are integrated into an adapted programmable circuit, for example of the FPGA (Field Programmable Gate Array) type,        A multi-channel reception structure enables the management of the elementary channels.        
The technical problems to be resolved are, notably:                Interception and characterization of the frequency-hopping transmissions,        Real-time tracking of the frequency-hopping steps of the communication concerned,        Reconstitution of the data stream,        Decoding of the transmitted information.        
The principle of detection of frequency-evasion or EVF networks has hitherto been based on the parallel implementation of elementary narrowband radiometers or energy detectors.